Pas
by Ada-Diana
Summary: "Tu te déplaces, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Pourtant le son de tes pas résonne dans mon coeur."  Lorsque Sasuke va rejoindre Orochimaru, que se passerait-il si Naruto par amour, le suivait ? Toute l'histoire s'en trouverait changée ...


**HELLO !**

**Voici une fic plutôt .. sur la tristesse et la douleur je préviens. Mais tout ça part tout de même de l'amour. Alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil maintenant que vous êtes là!**

**Je préviens, seule l'intrigue est à moi. Il y a des passages du manga, on suit à peu près le cours de l'histoire (enfin, je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça ira) ! heu ... ça parle de relation homosexuels même si (vous le constaterais plus bas) ça ne dépasse pas le stade "bisous". Bin oui, ils ont douze ans les minots. C'est aussi la raison de mon style d'écriture. Voilou, je ne pense pas avoir tout dis mais j'aimerais juste que vous prendrai du plaisir à me lire,**

Je te regarde, de loin, t'éloigner du village de ton enfance.

Chaque pas que tu fais résonne dans ma tête même si je ne peux pas les entendre. Chaque pas t'éloigne de moi. De nous. Chaque pas émince le lien qui nous unit. Le fragilise. Et je devine que bientôt, il disparaitra, détruit. Ou du moins se cachera au fin fond de ton cœur pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Comme dans une boîte dont la clef se perd. Me mettra-tu dans une boîte Sasuke ?

Toi, mon rival de toujours et bien plus. Mon ami, mon soutien, mon premier baiser aussi. Mon premier amour.

Pourquoi est ce que je ne fais que te regarder ? Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste, pour te rattraper. Incapable de t'appeler. Je suis lamentable, incapable de te secourir !

La pluie s'écoule lentement sur mon visage, se mêlant à mes larmes incessantes. Je pleurs. Je _te_ pleurs déjà alors que tu n'es pas encore parti.

Où est passé la tornade d'énergie que j'étais ? Où ? Où est passé mon courage ?

Pourtant je t'aime Sasuke ! Je t'aime à en crever !

Alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas te venir en aide ? Pourquoi me désolais-je seul en te voyant partir ? Je sens que ton cœur s'éloigne du mien. Lentement mais surement, avec la lenteur infinie de la douleur et de la mort.

_Non !_

Je veux encore te toucher ! Te parler ou même te voir ! Je suis devenu dépendant de toi mon cœur. Alors je ne te laisserais pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir. Ça, non, jamais.

Alors je t'appelle et mon cri pourfend l'obscurité.

Tu t'immobile un instant mais ne te retourne pas. Puis tu recommences à marcher me tournant obstinément le dos. Et moi je cours. Mes jambes me portent enfin et elles volent, elles accourent vers toi. Je t'aime Sasuke alors attends moi.

Arrivé à ta hauteur, je m'immobilise derrière toi, ne sachant soudain plus quoi faire.

Toi, tu continues de marcher tout en ayant parfaitement connaissance de ma présence. Pourquoi tu ne te retourne pas ?

Des larmes amères coulent le long de mes joues. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je cours jusqu'à être si proche de toi que je peux voir ta gorge bouger au rythme de ta respiration. Ton dos est pour moi un obstacle immense, le blason de ton clan semble me défier.

Tremblant, je pose ma main sur ton épaule et t'appelle à nouveau, plus faiblement,

… Sasuke ?

A mon contact, tu te retournes enfin et me repousse vivement. Choqué, je sens comme prit dans un étau mon cœur se serrer.

Que se passe-t il mon cœur ? Je te dégoute donc à tel point que même ma main te répugne ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

C'est sa voix, belle et froide qui me tire de mes interrogations informulées. Que fais je là ? N'est ce pas évident ?

Un sourire narquois prend place sur ton visage. Mais moi je sais que derrière se cache ta douleur.

- Est-ce que tu viens toi aussi comme Sakura me supplier de rester ?

Tient, Sakura est venu aussi ? Et où est elle ? Je me concentre et sens sa présence non loin. Elle va bien. Mais mon ange, toi tu n'as rien compris ! Un sourire las et triste éclaire mon visage,

- Tu te trompes Sasuke. Je suis venu te dire adieu.

Tu écarquilles les yeux immédiatement. Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein mon cœur ? je soupire et ajoute tout en baissant les yeux, un peu gêné par tant de mièvrerie, comme pour t'expliquer,

- Je sais que tu as fais ton choix. Je ne peux rien y faire sauf l'accepter.

J'ose enfin lever les yeux vers toi et c'est à mon tour d'être stupéfait. Peut être est ce que c'est la pluie qui fait cet effet là mais si c'était le cas, il n'y aurais pas cet lueur triste dans tes yeux sombres. Tu pleurs. Tu pleurs amour. Et moi, je suis traumatisé. Tu ne pleurs jamais. Toujours tu as eu un self contrôle que je pensais inébranlable. Et puis soudain, je n'en peux plus. Je me jette dans tes bras et te caresse le front, les yeux, ta bouche frénétiquement mais avec le maximum de douceur possible. Pour mémoriser tout ton visage, chaque détail de ta peau. Mais tu sembles hésiter. Je te supplies alors,

- Juste une dernière fois. Laisse moi te dire au revoir.

Et là toutes tes barrières tombent d'un seul coup et je te vois plus vulnérable que jamais. Tu enfuis ta tête dans mon cou et je respire ton parfum enivrant. Je sens tes larmes couler doucement et je te berce comme on le ferait pour un enfant. Nous restons ainsi longtemps, enlacés sous la pluie, en larmes. Finis, les faux semblants, il n'y a plus que nous deux ici. Toi et moi. Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Puis tu relèves la tête et tu m'embrasses comme tu l'as fait tant de fois. Et comme à chaque fois, je me sens fondre sous tes lèvres, si douces. Le baiser est désespéré mais tendre. Il a le goût des larmes et de la douleur tout en était amoureux. Nos lèvres, bleues de froid se séparent à cause du manque d'oxygène. Je ne veux pourtant pas que ce baiser cesse ! Mais il le faut. Je te pose alors un doux smack sur tes lèvres qui a un goût d'adieu malgré moi.

- Adieu Sasuke.

Ma voix est tremblotante, c'est lamentable. Elle se mue en murmure quand je prononce ces mots au creux de son oreille,

- Adieu mon amour.

Tu sursautes, comme brûlé, quand je prononce ce surnom tendre. Tes dernières barrières viennent de tomber. Tu me serres alors désespérément comme toi et tes doigts s'accrochent à mon haut avec énergie. L'énergie du désespoir. Tu ne te contrôle plus et tes larmes incessantes font tressaillir tes épaules violemment.

C'est dur pour toi, je le sais. Et je ne te facilite pas les choses. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis amoureux de toi ! fou amoureux !

Puis je sens tes bras relâcher la pression autour de mon corps et je sais que tu as fini ta crise. Je ne peux m'en empêcher d'en être profondément malheureux. Mais me surprenant, tu lâches à mon oreille quelques mots qui m'entraîne dans une stupéfaction et une extase sans nom,

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Tu n'as jamais été très expressif. Mais tes expressions tendres, tes caresses, tes attentions, tes baisers me comblaient de joie au quotidien. Nous avons bien sûr eu nos engueulades, nos disputes. Mais que serait notre couple s'il baignait dans la parfaite béatitude ? Nous avons besoin tout deux d'un égal. Mais tu ne m'as dit que rarement « je t'aime ». Et moi aussi je t'aime. De toute mon âme, de tout mon corps. Prends tout ceux que j'ai !

J'ai l'impression qu'un fil invisible nous lie, _me_ lie à toi. Et je te laisse partir. Tu te dégage en effet de mon étreinte, me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux et m'embrasse durement.

Puis tu te retournes et t'en va. Sans te retourner en arrière.

Et moi, je me trouve soudainement bête.

Je hurle mon amour pour toi et je dis que je ne peux pas te retenir ! Mais suis-je donc un si grand imbécile ? Si tu ne reste pas avec moi, c'est moi qui te suivrais.

Je cours, sachant enfin la réponse à toute mes questions. J'irais où tu ira.

- Sasuke ! Attends moi !

Même si c'est dur.

Je t'attrape par le bras et te dis d'une voix que je veux sans appel,

- Je viens avec toi !

Même si je suis malheureux.

La surprise éclaire ton visage de pierre et avant que tu n'es pu protester, je te hurle,

- Tu crois pouvoir devenir plus fort que moi chez le serpent ? Jamais mon cœur !

Tu te détourne et même si tes mèches cachent ton visage, je sais que tu souris.

- Et bien idiot, tu viens ou tu restes là toute la nuit ? finis tu par me demander ironiquement.

Je te suis alors et chacun de nos pas résonnent sur le sol. _Nos_ pas.

Ne t'avais je pas dit que mon âme t'appartenait ?

**Voilou ... je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre une suite, ce sera selon vos encouragements et mon envie ... n'hésitez pas à balancer votre avis !**

**KISS et à bientôt j'espère, ça dépend de vous.**


End file.
